


Mad Love

by hoppnhorn



Series: Harringrove Bits & Pieces [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Revenge, Violence, harley!steve, ivy!billy, steve being a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: Billy goes missing. Steve goes crazy.





	Mad Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been able to shake the Harley x Ivy AU idea and this morning this little drabble attacked me. I originally posted this [here](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com/post/170492830213/hear-me-out-so-what-if-billy-and-steve-are-a) after typing it up on my phone, however, I've gone back and cleaned it up a little. It's still very stream-of-consciousness though. Forgive me. Enjoy!

Billy and Steve are a thing at the end of their senior year. They fuck, they fight, they fall in love; it’s high octane teenage passion and it consumes them.

Then Billy up and vanishes. No goodbye, Camaro still in the driveway, his clothes still in the closet. Max and Steve panic and call Hopper. Neil makes a missing person investigation difficult because he doesn’t think Billy is missing. He thinks he’s just out of his hair,  _ finally _ .

Steve decks Neil in the face when he mutters that word in front of him and Hopper has to take him to the station to keep Neil from pressing charges. His nose is still broken and he sports two black eyes for a solid couple of weeks.

Weeks that Steve spends looking for Billy. He spends his entire summer driving around Indiana, Illinois, and even Ohio, putting up posters, asking people at bus stops and train stations if they’ve “seen this guy” and people all mutter and shake their heads. No. No, Billy is just gone.

About two months in, Steve snaps. He gets his bat and he finds some reporter that Nancy and Jonathan had talked about once and he threatens to beat the guy’s skull in unless he helps him find Billy. The guy tries. He really does. And eventually, he finds a little clip of something from a security camera. A blurry, frozen image of Billy Hargrove the day he vanished.

Standing behind him, a man with white hair and a very distinctive face.

Steve doesn’t call Hopper. He doesn’t call Joyce or Nancy or even Dustin. He picks up his bat, tosses it into his trunk, and drives to the lab. Drives right through the security gate. Drives right into the belly of the beast. There are guards on him the second he gets out but an odd calm settles in his stomach and he just…

Swings.

By the time he makes it into the building, he’s jacked a gun from one of the guards and Steve has no qualms squeezing the trigger. All he sees is the look on Billy’s face in the security photo. His Billy. Alive and safe moments before Brenner had snatched him from Hawkins.

Steve gives up trying to just wound people at some point. He’s too angry when he thinks about Brenner’s predatory gaze. Too angry when he remembers the way El had talked about Papa.

He finds the basement and uses a dead guard’s key, his fingers slippery with the amount of blood all over his hands. He’s hysterical at some point, wiping the dark red on his jeans, smearing it across his face as he laughs maniacally at his reflection in the shiny elevator doors.

Brenner is in the basement, cowering behind armed thugs with big guns. Steve is quick, he waits them out, waits until they unload a stupid number of bullets into the walls and need to reload. Then his pilfered gun goes POP POP POP as he aims and finds his targets. He’d always been good at target practice, but he’s lethal now, fueled with anger and cold cold revenge.

Brenner is going to die slow.  _ After _ he tells Steve where Billy is. Steve drags him to the lab, makes him show him exactly how to get past the security doors, and then he lets him bleed on the floor as he stares at what’s inside.

Billy, only it’s not. It’s a huge, glass cocoon of sorts, filled with green smoke and his naked lover. And there are vines growing on him. Covering his groin and weaving over his thighs and abdomen. His eyes don’t open when Steve touches the glass. He doesn’t stir when Steve calls his name.

“Ivy” Brenner croaks from the floor. Steve rounds on him, teeth flashing as he cocks his head.

“Come again?” He swings his bat and Brenner flinches, hands shaking as he scrambles for words.

“His name is Ivy. He only responds to Ivy.”

Steve looks back at Billy, his Billy, and then buries his bat in Brenner’s chest. The gurgling sounds of the man choking on his own blood echo in the lab but Steve only has eyes for Billy. He walks to the glass, bat scratching the floor as it drags, and he sets his forehead to the surface. Breathes. Stares at his reflection ghosted atop Billy’s.

He’s wearing a crimson smile.

“Billy.” He says his name firmly, clutching the case. “Your name is Billy Hargrove.”

Eyes that were once blue flash open, bright bright green. Steve sighs as his lover wakes, his fingers twitching at his sides.

Steve looks over at Brenner, who has finally stopped blubbering and died already, and smirks.

“Can’t stop love, asshole.”

He looks back at his reflection, sees Billy’s eyes light up with recognition. With one hand, Steve strokes the glass, leaving thin trails of red before he whispers.

“Mad mad love.”

 


End file.
